1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to support apparatus and more particularly to a support apparatus adapted to positionally fix a multiplicity of sample preparation cartridge units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of sample preparation wherein it is desired to analyze one or more compounds by removing interferences from a complex sample matrix, prior art procedures utilize Sep-Pak (TM) cartridges or the like which are small, self-contained cartridges packed with liquid chromatographic separating materials optimized for sample preparation. These cartridges are designed to retain and separate specific classes and groups of compounds while allowing other materials to pass through and make sample preparation faster, easier and more efficient. The prior art method for handling or managing these cartridges is to hold them individually by clamp or vise contrivances during the column separation stage. Since the cartridges are densely packed with a resin material, the pumping force necessary to pass the liquid through the cartridge is considerable necessitating a secure support. Such prior art support lacked uniform method and means and were cumbersome and time consuming.